


Light the Way Home

by Carmenlire



Series: Flufftober [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Slowly, he opens his eyes and sees a trillion stars sparkling above them. The cloudless night amplifies the full moon and Magnus feels like he soaks up the muted light. The fire of the stars burns under his skin and he reaches out to Alec, pulling him closer.Always closer, always just a little bit more.





	Light the Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stars

They stumble out of the club together, past the throng of people still waiting to get inside and as Magnus looks up at Alec, he sees his boyfriend throw his head back, eyes crinkled shut as he laughs. 

Magnus doesn't even remember what they were talking about but it doesn't matter, not when he feels laughter bubbling out of him and the long line of heat against his side as Alec runs into him, stealing a kiss against his hair.

It’s silly and they’re both more than tipsy and Magnus doesn’t remember ever feeling so weightless. 

He slides an arm around Alec’s back as he nods to the bouncer-- the man is new and doing an excellent job. Magnus might be drunk and it might be date night, but he’s still a businessman. He always gives credit where credit is due and the line is long, the club is packed, and it's too great of a night to hold back the positivity that he feels bursting out of him.

Walking towards their loft, Magnus chuckles under his breath as Alec overcompensates and bumps into him. He'd lost track of how many shots he’d taken at eleven-- it was fireball and while it sent warmth crashing through him, Magnus can feel the exhaustion creeping closer as the bass of the club fades into the background.

It’s a clear, warm night and as they round a corner, it’s like the two of them are alone in the city. It’s almost four in the morning and if he concentrates really hard, Magnus can swear that he sees shades of dawn breaking over New York.

He’s caught up in this feeling and he can’t entirely blame the liquor. Alec’s next to him, rambling about the color _pink_ of all things and Magnus hums to show that he’s listening when really he’s trying his damnedest to pin this feeling down, storing it in his heart that’s already so full of Alexander.

Walking in step, Alec squeezes Magnus a little more to his side and they both laugh more than they should at how it makes them trip over each other’s feet. It’s been so long since he could be so silly and lighthearted and _free_ with someone. 

It’s been ages since Magnus has had that security, that safety and comfort in knowing that he has a routine-- they’ll be home in ten minutes and will fall into bed after laboriously taking off their clothes. If Magnus is feeling particularly spry, he’ll take off his makeup before he succumbs to sleep, Alec’s snores the soundtrack to his abbreviated nightly routine.

The two of them will fall asleep wrapped around each other and wake up looking ghastly and feeling even worse, though Alec will drag his ass out of bed to make the two of them french toast and Magnus will bring out two vials of the hangover tonic he’d perfected centuries ago. Tomorrow will be spent in their loft, away from the world, and most likely taking a nap and watching half a season of the latest drama they’re both addicted to.

It’s delightfully homey and never something that Magnus could have foreseen. He might’ve dreamed of a partner but he would never have guessed just how much bliss and perfection lay in doing nothing with the person he loves.

Magnus is startled out of his thought as Alec pulls them both into a passing alley, his shadowhunter stealth not deserting him as Magnus finds himself pushed against a brick wall and being kissed to within an inch of his life.

It’s not fast or messy or too much. It’s devastatingly simple and lingering and _deep_. Alec is so close and Magnus can smell the remnants of his cologne under the whiskey and it sets his nerves buzzing. 

Thinking is simply too difficult when every thought feels like it’s being filtered through syrup. So, he gives up. He doesn’t think, just gives himself over to the feeling of being Alec’s. It’s a comfortable sensation at this point but no less earth-shattering. 

Even drunk, Alec kisses with a quiet deliberateness that’s equal parts searing and gentle. If Magnus still had any defenses left where Alec was concerned, they’d be melting under the heat of his devotion.

The alley amplifies his gasp as Alec crowds against him, reaching a hand under his shirt and ducking down to leave a trail of kisses against the column of his throat, pausing here and there to bite down then soothe.

Magnus feels the scratch of brick against his back and the wall of heat at his front and he’s dizzy with lust and tequila coursing through him in equal measure.

His head falls back, giving Alec more room, and he relaxes against the wall as his legs turn weak. His hum of contentment turns into a moan as he widens his stance so that Alec can settle against him more firmly, just where he wants him.

Slowly, he opens his eyes and sees a trillion stars sparkling above them. The cloudless night amplifies the full moon and Magnus feels like he soaks up the muted light. The fire of the stars burns under his skin and he reaches out to Alec, pulling him closer.

Always closer, always just a little bit more.

Alec slowly makes his way back up to Magnus’s mouth and the two of them trade kisses, feather light now and twice as sweet. They giggle into each other’s mouths, swept up in this feeling of incandescence, and it’s just minutes later that they’ve continued walking towards the loft, just a couple of blocks away.

Their steps are just as unsure as before and it takes them twice as long as it should to reach their apartment.

Magnus sighs, sinking into Alec’s hold as they walk dark streets that he’s traversed thousands of times.

It's different with someone else, though. Everything is so different but so much better with Alec by his side.

Looking up, Magnus takes in the sky full of stars and feels warmed to his very soul as they light the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
